Lust Grimm Guide
Currently this is a very rough order of events to help you through the main story of Lust Grimm. This doesn't even come close to taking you to every area, showing you every quest, finding every item or secret area. It's recommended you try to play through the game and only refer to this list if you find yourself stuck. Normal End Begin game in Outset House. Obtain first page and book cover. Go south along Mt Munagoto Path, along the way fighting the first battle of the game against Fess, then west to Mt Munagoto. Talk to Emilyn near the entrance. Head north through Mt Munagoto, making sure to obtain the Alraune Charm accessory (it can be bought from the hooded merchant or obtained from a treasure chest in a secret area with a powerful Harpy). Fight the Alraune boss at the end. Obtain the second page. Return to Mt Munagoto Path and go east at the sign to reach Halfway Mountain Path. Continue east to Insomnia Cavern, make sure to obtain the Cat's Eye Charm in the blue chest near the entrance. Talk to Emilyn near the entrance. Head north through Insomnia Cavern, making sure to talk to obtain a key from a chest along the way. Fight the Alp boss at the end. Obtain the third page and Emilyn's lipstick, make sure to return it to him. Continue east along Halfway Mountain Path to reach Harmonia Town. Go north from Harmonia Town and talk to Fess to see a cutscene. Go east from Hades Coast (east of Harmonia Town) and examine the treasure chest surrounded by bushes to see a cutscene with Emilyn. Receive the Lust Spark skill. Go south of Harmonia Town to reach Welcome Road - North, and talk to the person next to the broken bridge. ***'At some point in the next series of events you have to view a cutscene on the way to ??? house, north of Harmonia town, through Conche Valley and Blunac Mount Path but the exact timing is unknown currently' Visit the Honey Loving Workman's house on the east side of Welcome Road - North Return to Harmonia Town and talk to the person in the bar. Receive the Sickle. Return to Mt Munagoto to where you fought the Alraune, use the Sickle on the ivy to gain access to a new area. Defeat Grizzlies to obtain Honey. Return to the Honey Loving Workman's house and give him the Honey. He will fix the bridge, allowing access to Welcome Road - South. Talk to Chloe at entrance of Welcome Road - South to receive a letter. Return to Harmonia Town and go north to Conche Valley, take northeast exit to Blunac Mountain Path, head east and then north to reach House in the Forest. Talk to Primary to deliver the letter. Along the way back, see cutscene with Rotkäppchen. Climb Daydream Tower and defeat the Sheep Sisters boss. Obtain the fourth page. Go to the roof to see cutscene with Manuve. Talk to Skelly to obtain a key and use that key to open the locked door on 5F. Talk to the scientist to get the Orc Sucker. Return to Welcome Road - South and go east to get to Wanapa Wetlands. Use the Orc Sucker on the orc blocking the way and continue east to Lacrima Village. Talk to Emilyn, after which a new trader will appear by the entrance and trade a pass for the Pirate Ship in Hades Coast if you have 5 Desire Flowers, which you can obtain from Dark Elves. Go east along Hades Coast to reach Pirate Ship. To enter the cabin you must figure out the password from clues scattered around the deck. The password is "Tuna". Talk to Succubus Pirate to receive a quest to defeat Mermaids. Do so and talk to the pirate again to receive the Sea Treasure. Return to Harmonia Town and use the Sea Treasure on the monument in the centre, opening a passage to Elisha Cave in Hades Coast. Go through Elisha Cave and fight the Scylla boss. Obtain the fifth page. Return to the Pirate Ship and talk to Succubus Pirate to fight her as a boss. Obtain the Angel's Rosary. Return to Outset House and use the Angel's Rosary on the crystal in the northwest corner to activate it, unlocking access to The Dawn Of Heaven. Progress through The Dawn of Heaven. For the series of islands with statues and portals, step on the portal that corresponds to the time on a clock indicated by the number of statues (e.g. for the island with three statues, step on the portal to the east). Fight the Goddess boss and obtain the sixth page. Return to the Harmonia Town bar for some important dialogue. Go to Hoshifuri Village (west of Daydream Tower) and speak to Emilyn in the bar. Return to Lacrima Village and visit the cave in the centre to reach Back Cover. Talk to Herman to get the Waterway Key 1. Return to Harmonia town, making sure you have a Sturdy Rope, and use the rope on the well to access the Waterway. Before continuing, buy The Blue Light book from the Skelly near the well. Proceed through the Waterway, making sure to complete the succubus chase quest and to keep The Blue Light equipped. Avoid encounters with the Slimes as they give little rewards. Fight the Slime Queen boss at the end (use the Lust Dream skill). Climb up to reach Awilda Cave, go south to leave cave (though you can explore the rest of the cave for treasure if you wish). Go west along Vega Highway to reach Junk Town. Go south from Junk Town to reach Alba Desert. Continue south until you reach the pillar, then head east to reach an oasis. Examine the cacti until you find the Church Key. Return to Junk Town and use the Church Key to access the basement of the church. Light the candle. The town will now be filled by enemies. Examine the 5 Hazy Patches around town (and one in Alba Desert near the town entrance). Succubus School is now accessible. Enter Succubus School and go downstairs to the School Library. You will need to find 4 School Keys to progress. Key A is in the upper area in the centre of the top shelf row, Key B in the central area in the shelf second from the bottom and second from the right, Key C in the lower area second from the bottom and fourth from the right, Key D in the last room on the left. You will now be able to get the Principal's Key. Go back upstairs and use the key to access the principal's office. Defeat the Succubus Teacher boss and obtain the seventh page. Ideal and Manuve will appear to steal the completed book. Go north from Junk Town to reach the newly accessible Howling Castle. From now on, try to find the Piece items in order to weaken the Succubus Sisters during their boss fights. Fight Fess at the entrance and enter the castle. Progress through the castle, making sure to press the 5 switches and to talk to Chloe in the dungeon. Fight Ideal at the end of the castle. (Optional) Talk to Chloe in the tent in Welcome Road - North to see a H-scene and obtain the Beautiful Flower. Return to Back Cover, seeing a cutscene with Emilyn on the way. If you have the Beautiful Flower, you can open a special chest to obtain the Manuve Piece. Talk to Herman, then go to Herman's house to fight Manuve. You will then be returned to Lacrima Village. After defeating two of the Succubus Sisters, you'll need to go back to the cave in Lacrima Village to find the third. It may be hard to defeat the Succubus Sisters if you have not found certain weakening items. You can now enter Red Riding Hood's house, north of Harmonia Town. Save first, then enter and fight Rotkäppchen (if you lose, you will be unable to continue the game unlike normal fights). After winning, you will have reached the Normal End. Examine the book to continue the game. True End To get the True End, you must now find 7 additional secret pages to access the House in the Forest. You can find hints to the 7 pages in Blunac Mountain Path - East, if you want more explicit directions look below. Page 1. In Outset House, check one of the bookshelves. Page 2. A hidden room in Insomnia Cavern, accessed via breaking down a wall with a pickaxe. To get the pickaxe you need to complete a quest for an NPC in Harmonia Town which involves speaking to him, visiting the wall in Insomnia Cavern, revisiting the NPC to get a Pickaxe and then breaking down the wall in Insomnia Cavern. Page 3. A treasure chest in floor 4F of Daydream Tower, guarded by a large number of enemies. Page 4. A chest in floor 3F of Elisha Cave, blocked by a waterfall that you need to first stop by pressing a switch. Page 5. A secret area in The Dawn of Heaven, to get here you need to go to the area with six statues (a part of the clock puzzle area) and step on a portal between the rows of statues. Page 6. Defeat the boss Sayu in Desert Cave, south of Alba Desert. Page 7. Release all 12 of the orbs in Grimm Spot, the area east of Outset House, by using skills of the 4 different elements 300 times each. Once all the pages have been collected, go to the House in the Forest and fight Rotkäppchen again. Grimmspace will become accessible. Progress through Grimmspace. Fight Lust Reaper at the end. After winning, you will have reached the True End. Post-True End The Sonne Labyrinth, north of Succubus House, has become accessible. You can progress through here (note that the enemies are extremely strong) to view some extra scenes at the end.